


Indiscetions

by LunarCadet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Business Trip, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCadet/pseuds/LunarCadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night away from home, on a business trip outside of the country, the relationship between father and daughter turns into something more.  Something outside the strict exterior her father provides, it turns into a warm night filled with passion and romance. No one except them will know what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscetions

Title: Indiscretions  
Author: Lunar Cadet  
Rating: MA (17+)

Summary: One night away from home, on a business trip outside of the country, the relationship between father and daughter turns into something more. Something outside the strict exterior her father provides, it turns into a warm night filled with passion and romance. No one except them will know what happened.

Couple: Serena x OC  
Genre: Family, Romance, Incest  
Chapters: 1/1

Comments: Takes place in AU.  
  
Status: Complete  
Year Completed: 2015  


* * *

**INDISCRETIONS**  


* * *

In the darkness of the room, bright baby blue eyes opened and sparkled as its owner lay on the bed, her arms rising over her head as she stretched. The covers dropped down to her waist and she could only blush, as she remembered the events over the past couple of hours that had led them to where they were now. Baby blue eyes glanced down at the male figure that lay next to her, he was fast asleep, having been tired out much like she was.

Serena sighed as she pulled the covers over herself once more, and curled into her father’s side, knowing that no one could know what had happened here for them. Her father’s eyes blinked open, and Serena smiled as she rested on the bed, feeling as her father’s lips began to rest on her breast once more.

* * *

**Flashback**

Serena allowed a small yawn to escape, as she returned to the comforts of the flat, which her father owned. As she stepped in, with her father following close behind, she blinked and glanced around at the sight, her eyes darkening as she heard the door close, and warm arms wrap around her small waist. For the next couple of weeks, she would be with her father, attending meetings and project discussions on this business trip, to oversee how things were run when it was time for her to take over. The business trip was in Paris, but they normally lived within Calgary, Canada and Serena couldn’t be happier to be away from a short while.

“What are you thinking about, sweet pea?” Her father breathed into her ear.

Serena smiled and shook her head, as she turned to face her father, upon feeling his strong hands resting on her small hips. Her father’s blue eyes, very much like her own, sparkled with delight and a small amount of lust as Serena rested her head on his chest.

“It’s nothing.” Serena whispered in reply. “It’s just been a long day and I’m so tired.”  
“I know.” Jonathan stated as he smiled at her. “I should have cut it short, when they began to detour, I’m sorry darling.”

**End Flashback**

* * *

Serena smiled as she looked up at her father, squealing as her father flipped them over so she was looking down at him, moaning in shock as she felt her father thrust up into her small figure. Her eyes closed and legs widened, allowing him further entrance into her small figure as she rested her hands steadily on his chest.

* * *

**Flashback**

Serena smiled in return and shook her head, as she stepped away from the comfort that her father’s arms provided her. As she pulled away, a slight giggle escaped her lips, as she watched her father’s facial expressions begin to change, and pulled her skirt, tights and undergarments down all in one go. Jonathan smirked as he walked over to her, catching the state between her legs and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stand for long.

“Daddy, wait.” Serena gasped as she shook in pleasure.  
“I want you.” Jonathan growled over his shoulder.  
“Daddy, please.” Serena murmured. “I want you too, but this is too quick.”

Jonathan stopped at his daughter’s words, and turned to gaze at her with a familiar smirk, pulling her into his arms refusing to part from her and from what had started the day after they had arrived here. Serena shivered in her father’s arms, and allowed her blazer to drop to the floor, pooling near her feet after the warmth of their heat surrounded her.

“You are my little minx.” Jonathan whispered as he held her.  
“I know.” Serena breathed as her hands shifted.  
“You are impatient as I am.” Jonathan chuckled. “You need to relax.”  
“I will but later.” Serena growled as she glanced at him. “Don’t laugh!”

Serena’s hands settled on her father’s trousers, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down quickly, pushing the material down and allowing it to pool around his legs. Jonathan chuckled and stepped out of his trousers, feeling his erection begin to strain within his boxers as he looked down at his half naked daughter.

**End Flashback**

* * *

A small giggle escaped from her lips as she bounced above him, gasping repeatedly as she felt her orgasm draw near with each passing second, and her breasts jumping. Her cloudy eyes gazed down and she smiled as she heard a growl come from her father, knowing he was struggling to hold back, whilst his grip on her hips was sure to leave bruises.

“You’re my little minx.” Jonathan breathed under her.

Serena smiled as a red hue tinted on her cheeks, even as she shifted slightly and felt him move under her, before feeling it as Jonathan sat up and pulled her closer. They were fighting against the mounting pleasure between their bodies, fighting to ride it out until the end, as they rose against the torment of release. Serena grasped her father’s shoulders knowing that she was close to losing control even though Jonathan was riding her body for all it was worth.

“Papa, please.” Serena whimpered out.

* * *

**Flashback**

Two naked figures kissed in the darkness of the room, business clothes scattered on the floor outside, before the female figure tore away and pushed the male figure onto the bed behind them. This was the game they played for the past week, and it had brought them to the edge of ecstasy every time, as the male figure dropped back and laid on the bed with his legs spread and arched against the edge. Jonathan watched with a smirk, as his daughter moved onto the bed beside him and mounted his figure, lowering her mouth to his straining erection.

“Serena!” Jonathan hissed with a jump.

A little giggle escaped from his daughter, before she took his member into her small mouth and he groaned with pleasure. The sound of his daughter suckling him sharply was heard and he gasped, as he held her in place after placing his hands on the back of her head. Serena moaned and suckled him even harder, before feeling him as he began to arch into her soft mouth, knowing that this would continue deep into the night with them pleasuring each other in many different ways.

**End Flashback**

* * *

And pleasure was brought to both of them, they knew that they had another client meeting in the morning but they couldn't care less at the moment. At the moment, the only thing important to them was each other and that was all that mattered. The screams of pleasure that rang out were only reserved for their ears and the events that happened between closed doors would only remain between themselves when they returned home.

****

**THE END**


End file.
